


Keep it In

by doctorgerth



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dom!Kid, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorgerth/pseuds/doctorgerth
Summary: Attending alliance meetings is pretty boring. Thankfully, Kid knows just how to make them a little more exciting by making use of the new sex toy he invented.
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Reader
Kudos: 27





	Keep it In

“Mmm, Kid-”

A loud banging on the door interrupted the moment, making the two of you pause. Kid groaned in exaggerated exasperation and dropped his head into the crook of your neck, refusing to budge as if simply ignoring the intruder would make the knocking stop. 

It was your third attempt at using the new sex toy Kid had created to add a little spice to your sexy times, and though it was well evident by now that it clearly performed its job well, Kid claimed it was still in the testing stages. You didn’t mind of course, as you were always left more than satisfied when you served as Kid’s test subject. 

“Important meeting, Kid. We gotta go.” Killer’s voice called out, followed by more incessant knocking. The both of you knew you wouldn’t be able to finish before Killer would relent. 

“That’s okay babe, we can finish la-”

“Keep it in.” He ordered abruptly as he rose off of you to dress himself.

“Uh, what?” 

“You heard me.” He smirked as he tossed your clothes in your direction, “Keep it in and come join me for this meeting. I’m sure as hell not leaving you here to take care of yourself without me.” 

“Kid, this is an alliance meeting...”

“Exactly, I need some form of entertainment. Besides, I wanna test the noise level.”

Such bullshit and you knew it. You could read it all over his face.

“Be a good girl for me and I’ll take care of you once the stupid meeting is over.”

And that’s how you found yourself in this current situation: enduring a tedious alliance meeting next to your lover, who was currently, and unbeknownst to everyone else, teasing you maliciously with that cursed sex toy and his devil fruit abilities. He had started off easy, which was quite surprising as Kid almost never went easy on you, but it seemed he wanted to take his time in toying with you. Which only made you sweat with worry, wondering just how long the meeting would last.

Besides fidgeting in your seat awkwardly, you had managed to hold yourself together for the first five minutes. The small vibrations were actually quite pleasant as the vibrator thrummed gently within you. It didn’t take too much longer for Kid to grow bored with this pace, however, as he decided to amp up the settings by using the slightest movements of his metallic fingers in order to increase the intensity every time he nearly fell asleep due to Basil Hawkins’ monotonous voice. Killer knew well that Kid was hardly paying attention, only piping in when something interested him, so of course he took the reins for the sake of the meeting. It was probably best as Kid was not very civil when it came to alliance meetings, and he seemed quite occupied with other thoughts as he fiddled with his fingers.

Another flick of his metallic digits and suddenly the toy was steadily vibrating inside you. It was still a rather low setting, but it was enough to make your body jerk at the sudden change of pace. Kid eyed you with utter mischief in his eyes, a smile so wicked you nearly wanted to reach over and smack him. Your hands were clasped tightly together at your lap, and you bit your lip to suppress any whimpers that dared to escape as the toy continuously vibrated against all the right spots. You had to give him credit, it really did fit perfectly inside of you. 

“(Name), are you alright?” Killer’s head turned in your direction, and suddenly everyone’s eyes were on you. This only made the knot in your stomach tighten, thus making you all the more sensitive to the toy’s vibrations. You gnawed on your lip and nodded vigorously, “Just fine.” 

Killer’s head turned towards Kid and you could read Killer well enough to know that he was peering at his captain in an accusatory manner; the latter only shrugging nonchalantly, as if he didn’t have a damn clue. Oh, you’d make sure to torment him when you got the ch-

As he twitched his fingers yet again, your hands flew to the table, catching everyone’s attention once more. You coughed awkwardly to attempt to cover up your moans and thankfully they talked over you and continued on. You shot daggers at Kid who only winked at you in response. He leaned back in his chair, placing his feet up onto the table, and puffed out that beautiful, burly chest you so loved to mark and claw at. That same chest you were clawing at not too long ago, with the faintest red lines still visible on his pale skin. And all you could think about was touching that chest again, riding him madly until your legs gave out, having his dick fill you up instead of this damned toy. It felt amazing, but you needed him. You knew that’s exactly what that smug bastard had in mind when daring you to keep the vibrator in. Guess you’d find out later if it was worth it. 

The taste of blood hit your taste buds and you realized you were worrying your bottom lip to the point of tearing. You needed something else to hold onto. As the vibrations increased in intensity, your hands quickly reached over to Kid’s thigh. His eyes widened for just a second before peering over at you. He dropped his legs, placing them under the table, and allowing you to claw into him. And then another flick of his fingers sent you. 

You strangled a gasp, making it come out as a deep exhale as your claws dug deeper into his skin. He gritted his teeth, clearly enjoying your sharp grip, and grabbed at your hand. The feeling of his skin against yours was overwhelming. You held onto it tightly, squeezing for dear life as Kid continued to increase the speed of the vibrator. You wanted nothing more than to bring that hand to give your clit the attention it so desperately needed, to bring you to that peak that was just within your reach. You wanted him all over you, caressing you, groping you. You needed contact and it took everything within you to not jump his bones right there on the table. 

He brought your hand over, placing your palm against his hardening cock. You weren’t sure if his hard-on was supposed to make you feel better or worse. It thrilled you to know that Kid was getting off on this, but damn, how demeaning would it be for everyone to know that you two were currently feeling each other up? To the crew, Kid being handsy with you was a regular occurrence. But there was something incredibly dirty about what you two were doing under the table in the company of strangers; even worse, potential allies. Killer would surely give you two an earful if he found out.

Nevertheless, you grabbed on, making sure to be as gentle as possible, and it throbbed to life. Rubbing him out discreetly served as a reliable temporary distraction, despite the small tremors that shook your body every now and then. You pretended to not notice the way everyone at the table would flicker their attention towards the two of you. And you could’ve sworn you noticed a tint of red in Apoo’s cheeks as he quickly averted his eyes when you caught him staring. 

A strange part of you wanted them to stare. Something deep within you wanted them to know exactly what you two were doing to each other. The thrill of getting caught turned you on immensely, causing your panties to dampen more and more at the idea. Squeezing your legs together only drove you more wild, that knot tightening by the second in your abdomen, begging to come undone. You moved your hand to his thigh once more so as to not hurt him as the vibrator was turned up to what you believed to be the highest setting. You squeezed your eyes shut, letting them roll back as a little bit of drool tickled out of the corner of your mouth.

Kid noticed you were close and leaned into you, burying into your damp hair, “You gonna come for me? You’d better be quiet, or they’ll catch us. Then I’ll have to punish you.”

You attempted to shoo him away, focusing on that white hot heat that was beginning to envelop you, but your body felt numb, overstimulated and overworked despite not even climaxing yet. Trying to fight the delicious pleasure of the vibrations proved to be inefficacious as the more you put up a fight, the more intensely it seemed to stimulate you. Paired with everyone’s wandering eyes and the thrill of getting caught, you were driven absolutely mad with desire and satisfaction. 

As your fingers dug into Kid’s thigh, most definitely breaking the skin even through his pants, your entire body shook violently as you came. Stars filled your eyes, the brightest you had ever seen, and caused your entire body to tingle all over. Kid took you under his arm, playing off the moment as you two being playful and everyone seemed to buy it as they ignored the two of you. Perhaps they really had been the whole time. 

Meanwhile, your abused pussy continued to spasm as the toy remained vibrating inside of you. You whimpered into his chest and thankfully, Kid relented quickly. He stopped the vibrator all together, giving you a chance to finally inhale some much needed air. You breathed in deeply as you came down from your high, embracing his gentle hold on you.

“You dirty slut, I’m gonna fuck you senseless once we get back to the room.” He whispered as he nuzzled his nose against your cheek, quickly biting your earlobe before pulling away.

You couldn’t even wait for the meeting to end. As you noticed the members were in deep conversation, you made it a point to sneak quietly from the table and towards your bedroom. Kid laughed to himself as he watched you waddle away, trying to keep your juices from running down your legs. 

As soon as you closed the door, you stripped yourself of your soaked panties and bottoms, discarding them haphazardly into the dirty clothes basket in the corner of the room. Your sweat-soaked shirt and bra came off next, and you stood just like that in the room for a moment; completely bare as you embraced the cool air against your heated skin. Pulling out the vibrator, you quickly realized just how sensitive you still were, hissing as the intense waves of your previous orgasm made your pussy throb in memory. Your ears perked as you heard Kid’s heavy boots echoing down the hallway, and you prepared yourself to really give him a piece of your mind.

But as soon as the door opened, he looked at you with lecherous adoration, almost like he was proud. “You put on quite a show back there. Good girl.”

A million butterflies fluttered in your stomach and no matter how sensitive you still were, your cunt ached madly for him, “Get on the bed, you asshole. And fuck me right.” 

“Way ahead of you.” He smirked as he tossed you backwards onto the bed, resuming to his position atop you, continuing where you two left off.


End file.
